


The Final Goodbye/最后的告别

by Mooo29



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooo29/pseuds/Mooo29
Summary: 两年后在塔图因，维达找到了欧比旺。（有安纳金容貌恢复设定。）配对：安纳金/欧比旺，前后有意义四年前（2016年3月）写的文了，搬过来存放一下
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

欧比旺·肯诺比的脉搏开始加速。他又紧了紧五指，仿佛手中的剑柄是他能够站在那里直视来者的唯一支持。  
不该是这样的，他告诉自己。如果他们还会重逢，在重逢时，他才是应该踏进维达领地的那个，而不是相反，而不是遗憾地立在这里，喉咙发紧无法言语。  
他深知自己错失了机会。他本该在对方踏进房门的一刻就挥出光剑——那是自他感应到维达的到来之时就反复对自己强调的——而不是任由视线讶异地流连在熟悉的面容上，好反复向他明确一个事实。两年前他未能做的事，两年后他可能依然做不到。他被困住了。  
达斯·维达在逼近。

他仍然绷紧肌肉持剑而立，像是随时会跃起投入战斗。他将所有的迟疑与紧张隐藏在冷静平和的面容之下，胡子帮了他不少忙。但是，他既没能转动手腕挥剑，也不愿后退一步避开，似乎一动不动对峙在原地是他在维达的靠近和不断打量之下唯一剩下的选择。  
“看来沙漠中的徘徊岁月没能让你比在穆斯塔法时果断。”  
维达笑出了声，令人听不出语气。欧比旺却因其中的寒意收紧了呼吸。  
现在，他离他那样近，欧比旺甚至要微微抬头才能维持他们僵持的对视。他尽力让自己在维达逼人的黑色身影下显得镇定自若，维达笑起来多少还是以前那人的模样，但欧比旺并不想过多去留意这一点，他也无意于在维达的眼神里去寻找令人心惊的不同。  
维达慢慢抬起手，欧比旺条件反射调整手腕准备迎接攻击，却立刻被一股强大的力量捏紧了手臂。  
“悲伤磨损了你，欧比旺。”  
戴着黑色皮质手套的手拂过欧比旺的脸颊，像是在替他理一理稍稍有些蓬乱的胡子。维达的声音很轻，不紧不慢，说话的时候气息微拂过欧比旺的眼睛。自始至终他手里没有任何武器，对欧比旺的光剑似也不以为意。他说这话做这动作的随意，仿佛只是在和许久未见的老友寒暄。  
欧比旺顿住了。

欧比旺多少开始有点恼怒起来。他意识到，他将自己置于了无法防守的位置。  
他不是没有想到过维达会找到他，然后他总是会避开这个想法。似乎只要他不去深入细想，他就还可以居于隐居和自我放逐的安宁之乡，同时自我安慰说会走运的，那时刻也许永远不会到来。  
他并非意志软弱之人，却唯独此事一时拿自己的软弱和愚蠢还毫无办法。  
现在，维达找到了他，可是既没有立即拔出光剑和他再决一站，也没有让士兵包围上来把带上镣铐的他投入罪犯的囚笼——欧比旺几乎可以确定现今他的命运必居二者其一——他只想早点面对命运让该来的快来，而不是听维达在这儿说些不冷不热让他无法应答的话。  
他从前曾是能言善辩的外交家，此刻却仿佛丢掉了自己的本领。犹如审判前严酷而漫长的拷问，话里潜藏的不确定性将命运的铡刀高悬却迟迟不落下。他不是不知道对方的把戏，但是依然因话里埋伏的诱惑渐生出不安。  
关于回忆往昔的诱惑。  
在此种境况下，维达浅笑着凝视他的幽暗眼神和似乎无边无尽的耐心几乎称得上是残忍了。

欧比旺稳了稳神智，愈发确定这是维达的把戏了。他为自己没由来的示弱感到荒唐和可笑。如果这真的是审判，那也不会是他的。他终于也能扯出一个相似的浅笑作为回答，先前宁静平和的面容看起来像是到此刻才终于微微松了一口气。  
他敏捷又不动声色地往后退出一步，从维达触手可控的空间中逃脱出来，重新预留出足够的防守空间。  
“倒像是悲伤让你获得了不错的恢复。”  
可是话一出口，欧比旺就后悔了。有那么一瞬间，他像是重新回到了某种模式，一个不和安纳金斗嘴就不叫欧比旺的存在。但更多的是，在他什么也来不及思考的时候，在他还未从自以为的口舌之快上体味到任何欣快感的时候，他就感到了某种警示，他就意识到他在触及他不想触及的东西，他又重新走入了某种于他而言的囹圄。  
如果说他这愚蠢的言语还尚存唯一令人欣慰的地方，大概就是他终于多少达到了目的而且终结了他在这无尽漫长又残酷难捱的对视中再犯此等错误的机会。欧比旺看着维达一点一点敛去了笑意，下颌骨逐渐绷紧的同时更加幽暗的眼睛里闪过灼人的光亮，当感觉到扼在脖颈上的力量愈发收紧时，欧比旺这样想。  
命运的铡刀要落下来了。


	2. Chapter 2

这当口欧比旺已经没有心思去在意激怒维达是不是一个好主意了。他喉咙被勒得几乎无法呼吸，脑袋有些发胀，膝盖变得松软，有几个瞬间似乎除了脑袋里的轰鸣什么都听不见了，感官变得模糊虚幻起来，像是周遭的一切都遁入了很远的地方。  
太好了，大名鼎鼎的肯诺比将军在决斗中被敌人掐死，听起来也是绝无仅有的，太好了，除了此刻大概脸色铁青没法为自己笑出来这一点。欧比旺为自己的脑筋总是转的太快感到遗憾。  
不过肯诺比将军的梦想没能成真，就在欧比旺觉得身体开始发沉的关头，脖子上的桎梏开始松懈了些。欧比旺不由弯下腰，手掌支撑上尚在发软的膝盖，忍着空气涌向胸腔的闷痛大口喘息；他用原力帮助平复心跳，尽快让自己稳定下来。维达短促而沙哑的笑声仿佛从很远的地方传来。  
欧比旺猫着腰一面让自己恢复些气力，一面伺机暗暗观察着不远处的维达。剑柄还握在他的手上。他继续大喘几口气装作还未从窒息的关口逃出来的样子，却忽地稳稳跳将出来，同时激活光剑右手飞快地甩过去。不料却在维达即刻闪身避开的同时受到一股大力的冲击，不受控制地向侧面的墙壁上摔过去。他的右臂重重撞击在墙上，剑柄也不觉脱手掉落地面。他不等身体稳稳摔落在地就立即伸手期望用原力拿回光剑，却被维达抢了先。维达猛地挥动手臂，剑柄立即从地上飞了出去，击在欧比旺室内陈设的陶罐之上，后者坠地而碎的声音在室内异常清脆响亮。  
欧比旺咳嗽两声，摇晃了一下脑袋，斜着眼睛望向维达。  
维达慢慢走过来，附身凑近他。  
“我以为你不会想跟我打架的。”压低的声音有些发狠。  
可是似乎欧比旺想——他猛地弯腰扑向维达的双腿，动作非常快，将对方掀翻在地，紧接着飞速偏开脑袋，但还是被维达的一拳及时打在脖子上。  
欧比旺吃痛的瞬间维达捏紧他肩膀将他翻到在地上，身体紧跟着就要压上去；欧比旺趁势肘部猛地向外一甩，虽然距离太短无法使出很大的力量，维达还是因这击在胸膛上的重重一记摆拳闷哼了一声。但是他的身体并没有挪开，似乎并没有想躲开这一拳，只是任凭它打了过来。他挥起手来，欧比旺料想他的拳头要猛击下来，便闪开脑袋伸出右手臂去挡，却被维达将其手臂捉住，钳得死死的。  
欧比旺处在压制之下动作不得，只得试着用膝盖去顶维达，却被维达向后退着躲去且直身站起；同时捏着他的肩膀拽着他的手臂把他整个儿提了起来。他往前打了个趔趄，顺势从侧面钩住维达的左脚踝，伸手揪住维达的袍子，手肘使劲向上紧紧卡住维达的脖子；维达急身往后撤，接着就听见布料撕裂的声音。不等欧比旺躲闪，他的后颈又挨了维达重重一击。  
维达身体往旁边一侧，这次换欧比旺被维达有力的手臂箍住了脖颈，他两脚狠蹬在地面上，腾出双手狠命往维达的腹部打去。维达掰着他的身子将他扭过去，左手握住自己的右手腕勒紧且用右胯骨顶住他。  
双子太阳正在从地平线渐渐隐去，热气开始消散，黄昏到来了。  
在迷蒙暗淡的光线下，两人静止一样一动不动紧扣在一起。身体紧挨着身体，鼓起的肌肉紧挨着肌肉，迫切的呼吸紧挨着呼吸。  
有好长一会儿，俩人都气喘吁吁，谁也没有放松，谁也没能搬动谁。

不知道过了过久，大概久到困者与被困者开始走神，绷紧的力量开始松弛，汗涔涔的身体开始感到微微凉意；但也没有久到喘息足以平静——欧比旺忽然挣脱开来。纠缠打结的四肢分离，欧比旺猛地转身用力推开维达。  
维达受力向后退开几步，瞪着眼睛定定凝视着他，可欧比旺宁愿维达再给他来一记平平淡淡毫无意义的冷笑。  
室内像是有什么随着呼吸声被悄然放大，在两人之间久久回荡。

欧比旺在维达的不断靠近下有些退缩，他试图怒视对方似以眼神予以警告，可他迎着维达灼热视线的眼睛隐约透着苍白的淡色。  
维达径直快步逼迫上来，一手稳稳擒住欧比旺的臂膀，一手捏着他的下颌骨迫使他抬头，而后朝那喘息未定的嘴唇狠狠吻了上去。欧比旺紧紧闭起嘴唇，剧烈地扭动挣扎起来，可脑袋被禁锢得动弹不得，捏在他下巴上的手也愈发用力，一时间他甚至怀疑自己的骨头要被捏碎了。他发狠张嘴朝着对方下唇咬了下去，一面忍着右臂膀被捉的疼痛挥动左手，捶打推搡总算是从这令人窒息的进攻中脱身而出。  
他尝到沾在自己唇上的血腥味，急切地向后退。维达停滞了几秒没有动作，进而又逼上前来一把按住他将他推向不远的墙壁。肩胛骨抵上粗糙的墙面，欧比旺迅速抬手朝着对方的颈窝劈砍下来，却在半空被硬生生捉住手腕压着肩膀反剪到背后。手腕因撞击还在作痛，身后钳制着他的力量压迫着他的胸膛撞上了墙面，接着他的侧脸也贴了上去，这当然要感谢对方紧扣在他后脑的五指。  
“松开我！安纳……”  
欧比旺愤恨脱口的话语突然中止了。维达眼里的光明了又灭，低头从后面贴上了欧比旺的脖颈。

晒了一天的滚烫沙子一粒挨一粒滚着。因风力形成的又圆又平的沙丘——塔图因的特色地貌——在朦胧降下来的夜色里开始一点点松散，流动，崩溃，坍塌。


	3. Chapter 3

他像个木头人一样，僵直地被抵在墙壁上，那双苍白黯淡的绿眼睛，也定住不动了，他的呼吸停了下来，冷汗从两肋滑下。房间里一切事物都像是披上了沉默的外套，在一刻比一刻昏暗的沉寂中，开始在他周围溶化。  
欧比旺很有些自我厌恶起来。  
他早已准备好迎接任何粗暴的不快和疼痛——他因此竭尽全力保持镇静，他会一直顽固执着地抵抗维达，他会跳起来迅猛反击——可是，「任何」似乎没有包括维达正在做的事。  
维达温热的唇角从背后沿着他的脖颈线若即若离地向上移，最终轻触到了他的耳垂。他的原力还强横地压迫在欧比旺的屏障之外，他的动作却柔和缓慢得近乎傲慢。  
“你陷在了自欺欺人的泥淖里。”  
气息在欧比旺的耳廓里狡诈地流窜。  
“你不想拒绝，欧比旺。”

他本该为此感到愤怒，他想为此感到愤怒，那种他常常避免怀有的心绪却可能是他此刻能抓住的唯一一根稻草；但是，或许是因为阴险和黑暗使人麻痹，他脑袋昏昏沉沉，他绊倒在困惑上，一些困惑着实拖拽着他，令他无法感受到适切的愤怒。  
他努力挣扎，他反抗，他从胃部对此感到厌恶。 但是，没有选择。  
如果有什么事情发生了，那就是注定要发生的——没有选择。求助原力也不行。从很早开始就是。他的反抗显得如此无力，尽管他竭力避免承认，或许就是因为在某个时刻，他对此就已经了然于心：想反抗是因为已经接受了；就像说“不”，是因为已经说了“是”。  
维达强硬地扳过他的身体，立即蛮横地压上来朝他的嘴唇啃咬过去。他们的牙齿撞击在一起，欧比旺的后脑重重磕上硬邦邦的墙壁。  
他的意识跌跌撞撞步入了一场熟悉的梦境。当然，这是一个错误。但是在欧比旺从头到尾犯过的所有错误中，这个错误不见得比别的更糟。

_安纳金第一次亲吻欧比旺的时候，他正喝醉了。  
事实上他还并未醉到非给人搀扶不可否则就要倒地长睡不起的地步，不过他倒是挺享受使唤使唤徒弟的感觉——虽然平时不受管教了一点，关键时刻还是能立马关切地靠过来，这让绝地大师欧比旺很是受用。因此他索性是腆着老脸闭起眼来，放任酒精浸软了身体，倚靠着安纳金的臂膀上，最后任由安纳金将他舒舒服服安置到柔软的被窝里，甚至连被角也被掖得妥妥帖帖。  
欧比旺心满意足，放松身体准备呼呼大睡过去，却隐隐觉得有什么东西影影绰绰长时间地投射在他身上。熟悉的原力气息紧挨着他的拢在周围，他才突然意识到：安纳金一直站在床边还未走开。  
安纳金的气息像一只猫，乖巧温顺的表面下隐藏着压抑的起伏波动。就在他按耐不住好奇打算睁开眼看看安纳金到底在干嘛之际，一股温热的气息倏地递至唇边，两片薄唇飞快地碰上了他的嘴唇。  
这几乎算不上一个正儿八经的吻，既笨拙又迅速，既莽撞又小心翼翼，像是一个拘谨的试探然后立马又缩了回去。甚至鼻子还轻撞上了他的鼻子。欧比旺的睫毛猛颤了一下才总算是及时制止了自己愚蠢的睁眼动作。  
唇上的触感顷刻就消失了，感谢原力，一同消失的还有安纳金——他几乎立刻就从房间里溜了出去。  
欧比旺在黑暗中睁大了双眼瞪视着天花板，花了好一会儿总算找回了一时停滞的呼吸，抬手覆上砰砰直跳的心脏。那晚，他费了不少劲儿才让自己进入了冥想，那之前他始终将此归咎于一定是安纳金让他受了太大的惊吓。  
他不知道安纳金是否意识到了他并没有睡着，他曾在惶恐、尴尬、庆幸、惊讶中苦苦揣摩了好久。就像他不知道安纳金正是因为一早就知道这点才会吻上去（安纳金后来告诉他的）。_

维达的手指紧紧缠上欧比旺的头发，拽着那些发丝迫使欧比旺抬头，急切地贴上去啮咬他的脖颈。他的下巴恰好紧卡在欧比旺锁骨旁的凹陷处，欧比旺觉得那像是一块沉重的石头，压得他几乎无法喘息。  
维达用力扯下欧比旺的外袍，短上衣被粗暴地扒向两边，冰冷的右手从扯开的领口里闯进去，顺着肋骨后侧一路凶狠地掐着向下；他左手大拇指攀上欧比旺的喉结，手指硬把他的下巴托起，牙齿又在低头间扣上了他的锁骨。欧比旺的头皮因方才的拉扯而发麻，他的后腰因维达手掌强势的挤压而发痛。他试着低头隐藏自己的喉咙，却办不到；他试着拱起背部抵在墙上用双手推拒他，却办不到。  
如果说还尚存有什么是作为他尽力办到的而值得一提的，那就是他咬紧牙关没让自己发出一点声音。  
短上衣在拉拽之下绞上他的手臂，维达将他从紧靠的墙上猛然拉起，手肘被忽地扭到背后的时候，欧比旺这才记起来他的肩膀也还在疼着。维达停下动作来，眸子里像是被漆上了重色，幽暗的目光牢牢锁着欧比旺，他沉沉地喘息两声，继而押起欧比旺的手腕猛地将他往一旁推搡过去。  
当欧比旺的膝盖摔上冷硬的床板时，连床头摆放的杯子都在摇晃。他的脸色不知道因为疼痛还是其他什么而有些发白；可是他还是平静地跪趴着，将因惯性栽下去的头微微抬起来些。维达急急压过来。

_欲望迷梦始于凝望上那双眼睛的片刻。_

__

__

_安纳金假装不去注意欧比旺，在沙发上他的一旁坐下，双臂抱在胸前，纹丝不动地凝视着前方某处发呆。两人都没说话。  
大约过了十几分钟，安纳金毫无预兆地把脑袋转向欧比旺，直截了当而神情固执地将目光锁定在欧比旺的侧脸上。安纳金把全副精力集中在自己的眼神里，将最高的热诚投入到这项凝视的使命中。可是欧比旺却在明明感受到他的视线和原力的集聚下依然专心致志盯着他的全息影像不为所动。一时间这俩人像是陷入了某种比赛，要在谁更专注上一决高下。  
这场凝视持续了足足五分钟，直到欧比旺终于转过身去好笑地看着他。  
“你这是要在我脑袋上灼出一个洞来吗，徒弟？”  
安纳金耸耸肩，没有作答，此刻，他开始整个儿装模作样摆出一副冷漠的架势。  
很好，比赛继续。欧比旺盯了他两秒，在心里翻了个白眼，一面将视线移回去。  
安纳金突然伸出胳膊搂住他的肩膀。_

_他迅速地贴上来，用自己的嘴唇去寻找他的，热切地含上来激情地吻了他，还顺势撬开了他因惊吓而微张的嘴唇把他的舌头深深伸进他的嘴里，在他逃不急的舌尖和两排洁白的牙齿之间像一条蛇一样窜动着。欧比旺在猝不及防中几乎没法享受这样的热吻。  
等他终于喘过气来，安纳金舔了舔嘴唇，在不安中鼓足勇气伸直双臂揽着他急切又大声说，“这只是为了提醒你是不是好好思考了该思考的事，师父。”  
“我……还没空来想那件事。”欧比旺迟疑地移开了目光，他的脸颊在胡子的掩映下隐约泛出些许红色。  
“那你觉得你现在有空想想这件事了吗？”  
“安纳金，你……太年轻，我理解你会在这个阶段产生一些想法，你可能正在受到内心不平静的困扰，这是正常的，但……这也正是因为你对很多东西认识还不够，还没有能很好的领悟……不过，别担心，我相信你能够慢慢去体会，去稳定平和下来，因为这也正是对你的一次考验……当然，我很乐意给你提供一些力所能及的帮助，但是……”  
但是安纳金打断了他。  
“师父，我想逃避或是狡辩的时候话也多。”_

_安纳金深信如果不打断欧比旺的话，他就会装腔作势而又结结巴巴地把那老一套说上三个小时。  
欧比旺有些愤恨地瞪眼去看安纳金。  
事情开始变得不对——自最初的那次之后，这孩子又逮住各种机会偷偷亲了他好几次，仿佛是有某种上瘾机制一般，迷上了某种自我挑战游戏；而且还越来越大胆……一开始的时候欧比旺发现却没有制止，只是出于他应对此事的能力不足——他简直尴尬得不知如何是好（这可是他的徒弟！），只能佯装不知情者；后来时间久了欧比旺才意识到一个可怕的问题，那就是——他从来没意识到他放任了徒弟亲他是多么可怕的一个问题！他为自己这种居然全盘安然接受的心态惶惶不安起来，只好能躲则躲让自己忙一点，尽量不给此类恶意事件的发生创造机会。简直是猫鼠游戏嘛，欧比旺在心里欲哭无泪。当然，他后来才知道，安纳金才是那个一直欲哭无泪苦等着某一天他“发现”这些的那个人。只是因为当师父让徒弟久等无望，欧比旺也只能在某一天给安纳金不得已堵住了去路，由着他对着他劈头盖脸噼里啪啦说了一通小年轻们荷尔蒙旺盛的话……末了还丢下一句让他好好思考思考的话便溜之大吉……  
欧比旺收了收思绪，他注意到安纳金的嘴角正微微弯起一个弧度，那里面的得意和狡黠甚至要超过了不安和急切。他曾经暗暗在心里评价过安纳金的笑脸，每当他笑得时候，总是洋溢着一种不经意流露出的天真和自信，欧比旺也不得不承认那很迷人。  
接着，他就对上了那双清明透彻的蓝绿色眼睛。  
欧比旺以前就常教导安纳金，说他那眼睛里什么也藏不住；此刻——那些藏不住溢出来的东西满铺在他亮盈盈的眸色之上，正漾起一层层明晃晃的闪光，简直是……柔情似水！欧比旺被自己的用词吓了一跳。  
可是，恐怕他自己也没有察觉，他的嘴唇周围不知何时也已泛起了某种温柔的迹象。_

不争气的衣物很快被维达除去甩在一边，冰冷强硬的手指从身后不由分说捅进体内的痛感几乎要折弯了支撑他趴在那里的手臂。维达衣物贴上来带来的寒意逡巡在欧比旺的背上，让他有些颤抖，他不由地退缩起来，试图脱离维达的掌控，却被狠狠捏在肋侧的力量锁住，他毫不怀疑那里会留下数量可观的淤痕。他的身体紧绷而干燥，在身后粗鲁进出的异物令他咬紧了牙齿。他的意识在某个黑暗洞穴的边缘摇摇欲坠。  
太阳早已隐没。  
沉沉的夜色淹了上来。他趁维达稍稍放缓节奏之际拼命挣脱开来，歪倒在床上。欧比旺的额角浸出汗水，他转身盯着那带有压迫意味的身影，维达燃烧的眸子在黑暗里跃动。在他再度逼上来之际，欧比旺却朝他探了过去。  
手掌用力扒按上维达的肩头，掌心的脉搏咚咚跳动。不知谁的嘴唇磕破在谁的牙齿上，血溢进口腔里，漫漶在唇舌之间。  
这一刻，他想，他正往那个黑暗洞穴似的地方坠落下去，不知如何能脱身而出。  
即使知道，事情或许也不会有什么两样。

_“对于一个愿意喘喘粗气的人来说，这次任务的方案倒是很合适。”从死里逃生的关头出来，欧比旺上气不接下气。  
“师父，又是我救了你。”安纳金气喘吁吁的情况也好不到哪去，却颇是自鸣得意。  
“是的，是的，我还记得，你师父还没那么老。”  
“那你打算为此付出什么代价呢？”  
欧比旺可不喜欢他这种自以为是的口吻——只除了性爱时，他会放任他（老师父内心OS：不放任能行吗！），他也似乎渴望掌握主导权。事实上，这让欧比旺觉得很不一样，他也不介意。有时安纳金会玩些粗暴的游戏，但还不到危险的程度；而若他坚决反对某种动作，他也会停手。有次他不得不红着脸大声告诉他：“不要！我不喜欢那样，我不要做那种事！”安纳金故意耷拉着脸，但他停手了；他会喜欢在他面前表现强势，但是绝对是以欧比旺可以接受的方式。  
“恐怕我不喜欢你这种态度。”欧比旺尖声尖气道。  
“有个人以前也常这么说过，”安纳金像一只小狗伸长脖子般凑过来，“但似乎没有什么用。”  
欧比旺马上避开了。他站在一边深深呼吸，闭着眼睛感受原力，手指按摩着太阳穴，好像安纳金说什么话他都再也听不见似的。跟安纳金在一起，这是他唯一的自卫之道。尽管效果还有待一说……_

欧比旺的嘴唇有些热辣辣的作痛。还有他的身后。  
他仰面呻吟，身体陷在一片混乱的床铺里。维达的两只手都用力掐在他的臀部下面，托高他，粗长灼热的硬物进进出出不断推送。他的臀部随之震颤，服从一种他似乎控制不了的轻微痉挛。  
他努力抬起上半身，微微离开床面，他的手用力攀上维达不断耸动凑近着的肩膀。他闻到他们之间滑腻的汗水里，涨着情欲的味道，还有不顾一切的味道。他更加凑近那具陌生的身体，他的手指嵌进维达汗涔涔的背脊里，他闻到了那里隐约透出的他曾经熟悉的味道。仿佛那是一种刻骨铭心的味道。  
他全身绷紧，朝那肩膀狠狠咬了一口。

_当他们一起换好衣服穿戴整齐准备出门安排晚餐时，安纳金却突然关上卧室房门把他从衣柜面前拖开。  
“我绝对不在吃开胃菜前做这种事。”欧比旺义正言辞。  
“你就是开胃菜。”安纳金更加义正言辞。  
“呵，谢了……喂……喂喂……放我下来……”_

_似乎在科洛桑那个他们共同生活的房间里（尽管后来安纳金有了自己的房间也常常回到那里），每个地方都有自己的记忆，每个角落都在召唤着各色相异的瞬息。好吧，除了大多是像这种——“你把厨房搞得像爆炸现场一般只是为了折腾出这堆味道像是从垃圾站里回收回来的玩意儿？”“安纳金，你能帮我解释解释我飞车的漆今天为什么又掉了一块？！”“你再在大清早揪我的胡子试试！（某人真试了……）”——的不好记忆，还有一些……比如说，地毯上一块特别的斑痕，或者某扇门门口那块地方，浴室里，餐桌上……春光泄泄的室内，似乎随时都会成为发生性爱的领地。  
值得称道的一点是，安纳金从不在他们真正有任务要忙的时候缠过来。  
“这算是高抬贵手，值得我感激涕零吗？”欧比旺问道。  
安纳金点头如捣蒜。  
“你知道我想对你说什么吗？”欧比旺压低声音往安纳金靠了靠。  
“滚出去。”安纳金舔舔嘴唇。  
欧比旺客气地抬手指了指。  
“门在那边。” _

仿佛在等待找到一条获救的出路。欧比旺曾坚持不去回想过去，并不是情愿要在艰苦处境中勉为其难。只是似乎在找到出路之前，他没有权利把自己从桎梏中解脱出来。  
他们交合在一起。身体绞紧身体，原力的震颤在体内轰鸣。  
生命的感觉仿佛从身体里滴漏殆尽，甜美的毒药渗透血液，幽幽渺渺的暗语钻入四肢百骸；快感贪婪地炸开、膨胀、扩散，高潮来临的时候仿佛死亡造访的时刻，欧比旺听见自己的声音在躯体里回响——这正是我将死的时候。  
他紧扣身上人的手臂，用力之大，仿佛在使劲拉长死亡的时间。他仰着头伸长了脖颈，他的声音梗在喉咙里，从嘴角溢出来的只剩喘息。他在身体不受控制的收缩里攀上欲念的高峰，抽射出来。他不知道自己是否因为过分的刺激流出了眼泪。有生以来第一次，他明白了憎恨一个人是怎么回事，就像他明白了爱一个人是怎么回事。  
他和安纳金想永远保持在故事的最高点，没有自知，没有失望，没有背叛，没有未来，就停在那儿，一切都在那儿如宇宙般爆炸开来，最终又凝缩在那儿——只有持续的高度亢奋和脑中明亮的白光。  
维达紧跟着释放在他体内。他没有抽出，只是用眼睛在欧比旺脸上细细地一点一点地扫视着，然后俯下身去，让前额抵着前额。  
“我……无法原谅你——也无法原谅我自己。“在维达用嘴唇轻轻摩挲在他脸上的时候，欧比旺说。  
他声音沙哑，说的非常慢，像是非常吝惜自己所剩不多的气力。

欧比旺缓慢地、不情愿地醒来。  
但是他没有睁眼。他平静地躺在那个怀抱里，感受着身体的酸痛，感受着一切。似乎天还没亮，周围静寂清冷得滞重，仿佛天地一股脑给吞入了寒伧之中。  
那个怀抱多少给了他些温暖。它的主人什么也没做，只是用手轻轻地、有一搭没一搭地抚摸着他的胡子。  
欧比旺忽然想起安纳金十二三岁的时候的一个场景。……安纳金偷溜出去鼓捣飞车，然后出了事故。欧比旺冲过去的时候，他正灰头土脸呆坐在地上，损坏的飞车就摔在他身旁；看得出他没受什么重伤，但他显得有些尴尬。"啊，安纳金，"欧比旺以责备的口吻说，但他快步走过去，在他身旁蹲下。他一边仔细检查着安纳金的身体状况，一边温和地谴责他。而安纳金只是摇摇那颗顽固的小脑袋；不肯看他。安纳金的额角挂着些脏兮兮的汗水，一些细小柔软的发丝贴在上面，欧比旺伸手替他抹掉。安纳金用手将他推开了。  
欧比旺知道最后的时刻就快要来临。  
淡淡的阴影覆上他抑不住颤动的睫毛。一股温热的气息倏地递至唇边，两片薄唇飞快地碰上了他的嘴唇。他的呼吸都停住了。他几乎就要睁开眼，再看看那人，他几乎就要张开嘴唇挽留，但他什么也没有做。

维达离开时，双子太阳的光辉刺破铅色的天穹。俶尔炸成千百万片熔化的光斑。房屋倾塌。熊熊烈火燃起。所有建筑物一点点剥落溃烂，沉入到涌动着的炽热岩浆里。熔化。或许有悲痛藏在灰烬下面，或许没有。  
他们都明白，从这一刻开始，欧比旺想，在他心里安纳金的一切就停止了。  
他将是永存的贪婪、荒唐的梦。  
他将属于过去而非当下。  
他将是萦绕身心的一个幽魂。

永不消亡。

-FIN-

写在最后的话：  
好吧，这是一个关于分手炮的故事，一个关于放手的故事……  
至于是BE还是HE别问我因为我也说不清……  
只是心心念念穆斯塔法一战后总是有种不想就这样结束的感觉，毕竟“I hate you”和“I loved you”着实太虐了，所以就想给他们一个final goodbye，如果注定无法和解，那就至少让他们在某种意义上再理解彼此一次好了。从此爱也好恨也好也能各走各路命运自有安排  
说到这儿，其实我也还是没明白——我他妈为啥要给自己写个刀子吃？！（哭  
最初本意是想多虐虐维达的，毕竟心疼我老王，然而因为写起来多是老王视角，反倒有点显得虐维达不足，虐老王有余了……  
至于我在这个故事里完全忽视了其他所有角色只讲这俩人的故事这一点……请见谅吧


End file.
